Cockiness (Love It) (song)
"Cockiness (Love It)" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna, from her sixth studio album Talk That Talk (2011). The song was written by Rihanna, Candice Pillay, D. Loernathy and Shondrae Crawford, with production helmed by Mr. Bangladesh. Conceptualized by Mr. Bangladesh, the producer revealed in an interview with MTV that the song had undergone many different versions before the final cut was included on the album. He stated that while he was writing and developing the song, Rihanna was the principal artist whom he wanted to record it. "Cockiness (Love It)" is a dubstep and dancehall track. Instrumentation is provided by vocal whoops, drums and horns. The lyrics of the song revolve around declaring the singer's desire for sex. "Cockiness (Love It)" received mixed reviews from music critics. Whilst some praised the song's memorability and compositional structure, others criticized its overtly sexual lyrical content. Upon the release of Talk That Talk, the song charted in lower regions on the singles charts in South Korea, the United Kingdom, and the United States. Lyrics Suck my cockiness Lick my persuasion Eat my words and then Swallow your pride down, down Place my wants and needs Over your resistance And then you come around You come around You come around I want you to be my sex slave Anything that I desire Be one with my femin-ay Set my whole body on fire Fair maiden Rihanna Gate Taking over your empire She may be the queen of hearts But I'm'a be the queen of your body parts No one can do you The way that I do Boy I want you I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it when you eat it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it when you eat it I love it when you eat it Suck my cockiness Lick my persuasion Eat my words and then Swallow your pride down, down Place my wants and needs Over your resistance And then you come around You come around You come around I can be your dominatrix Just submit to my every order Enter my diamond matrix If you want my golden flower Make me your priority There's nothing above my pleasure She may be the queen of hearts But I'm'a be the queen of your body parts No one can do you The way that I do Boy I want you I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it when you eat it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it when you eat it I love it when you eat it Homie don't beat it like a bullet Beat my drum drum Like a drum line boogie (I love it when you) Dive head first if you wanna Sing to my body Hold me tight mister lover (I love it when you) Do it like I do it Like I said Keep it up, boy We can do this all day Be my Harlem And me St. Tropez Never found nobody That will do it this way No one can do you The way that I do Boy I want you I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it when you eat it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it when you eat it I love it when you eat it Category:Songs Category:Talk That Talk Songs